


Don't be a tough guy!

by procnesflight



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: American Politics, Anti-Sokovia Accords, Embedded Images, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Satire, Wakandan Politics, Warning: Donald Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procnesflight/pseuds/procnesflight
Summary: Correspondence between Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross and King T'Challa of Wakanda.





	Don't be a tough guy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of satire, based on Trump's letter to President Erdogan of Turkey. This is a non-commercial work of fanfiction. The characters and setting of the Marvel Cinematic Universe are sole invention of Marvel Comics and property of Marvel Studios.
> 
> Due to the embedded images this will work best in an ao3 skin that has a light background.
> 
> This letter is a piece of correspondence between Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross and King T'Challa of Wakanda, written after the bombing of the Vienna International Centre. (I imagine Ross is demanding the return of Steve Rogers and James Barnes, in exchange for renouncing all charges against the Black Panther. I also imagine T'Challa cries so hard he pees a little after reading this, and Shuri -of course- catches it on film)
> 
> ANYWAYS i hope you enjoy this fic! i am now going to cry bc i cannot believe the state of american politics.

THE PENTAGON

ARLINGTON

VIRGINIA

June 25, 2016

His Excellency  
T’Challa  
Ruler of the Kingdom of Wakanda  
Birnin Zana  


Dear Your Majesty:  


Let's work out a good deal! You don't want to be responsible for slaughtering thousands of people, and I don't want to be responsible for destroying the Wakandan economy — and I will. I've already given you a little example with Abomination in Harlem.  


I have worked hard to solve the world’s problems. Don't let everyone down. You can make a great deal. The United Nations is willing to negotiate with you, and they are willing to make concessions that they would never have made in the past. I am confidentially enclosing a copy of the amended Sokovia Accords, just printed.  


History will look upon you favorably if you get this done the right and humane way. It will look upon you forever as the devil if these bad guys aren’t arrested. Don't be a tough guy. Don't be a fool!  


I will call you later.  


Sincerely,


End file.
